


Love at First Gunshot

by sleepyfaceandsnark (teamwinchesterbros)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M, ficadayinmay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/sleepyfaceandsnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry tries to shoot Ian, but Mickey shields him and gets shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloody_Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Mary/gifts).



> NOT A DEATHFIC
> 
> (I literally could not think of a title and I just believed they had feelings for each other back in season 1 when Mickey got shot the first time. Idk maybe I'll address it)

The lines of Ian’s hands are now permanently etched in his brain as he stares at them waiting for word on Mickey.  _He was gonna be okay. He’s got to be okay._ Ian thinks to himself.

He had tried contacting Mandy but she is working a late shift and her phone is off. He had tried Lip but after half a dozen rings it went to voicemail. He left a message. His shaky voice telling his brother something had happened, he was at the hospital, and to call him back. That was at least an hour ago.

The wait seems unbearable. Ian wants to get up and scream at the receptionist or some doctor. He would too if he could get his legs to move, if he could get his voice to produce something above a whisper. He tries not to think about the events that lead them here. He tries but the recent memory comes anyway.

Everything moved so fast. He remembers seeing a flash of a gun in his eyesight and hearing a click of the safety being pulled. He felt someone push him to the ground as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the room. Ian’s ears rang as he looked up and saw Terry being tackled to the ground yelling that the fucking bullet was for him. He eyed the old man confused until he saw Mickey on the ground grabbing his stomach.  _No, no, no._

He crawled over to him. He heard Mickey grunting and moaning. 

"Mickey? Mickey, hey." He grabbed Mickey’s neck and pulled his head up. 

"Fuckk" Mickey groaned. 

"Hey look at me you’re okay." 

"Doesn’t fucking feel like it. Jesus Christ." Mickey bit his lip to try to hold back his need to scream out in pain. 

"Can someone call somebody please? 911!" Ian yelled. Kev confirmed they were coming. Ian asked for a rag of some sort and Kev handed him one.  Ian turned back to Mickey. 

"Why am I always getting shot?" Mickey tried to bring humor into the situation. 

"I don’t know," Ian said sadly. "It’s my fault. It’s always-"

"Hey, hey. Don’t say that shit. None of this is your fault." Mickey said. "It’s that assholes fault." Mickey moved his head as he eyed his father from the ground, his hands still clutching his side as Ian takes the rag and put it up to Mickey’s side. 

"Here lemme help." 

Mickey looked apprehensively at Ian before he sighed and moved his hands out of the way. Ian placed the rag on the spot and pressed firmly.

Mickey’s breath hitched and he yelled out in pain. Mickey moved his hands to hold the rag but Ian stopped him. 

"I got it. You just relax." Mickey nodded as he laid back down on the ground.

The cops came to haul Terry away and they were still waiting for the ambulance. Mickey’s eyes were getting heavy and his breath becoming more shallow. He mumbled random things every so often, none of it really making sense. He kept saying he was sorry and Ian wasn’t sure what for. Mickey had been silent for awhile and Ian just focused on his chest rising and falling and not on how droopy his eyes were or how hard it was for him to focus. He finally heard his name, barely above a whisper. 

"Ian…?" Mickey asked and Ian turned to him his hand resting on the side of Mickey face, gently.

"Yeah. What is it Mick?"

"Remember this morning?"

Ian almost laughed. “Uhh yeah”

"With your brother?" Ian’s face turned serious. 

"Yeah."

"What he asked. …Do you? You know?"

Ian sighed softly. “Yes, Mickey.”

Mickey smiled, closing his eyes. “Good. I do too.” Ian grinned as his eyes filled with tears.

The ambulance arrived a few minutes later and took Mickey from Ian’s grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

 Ian made his way to the hospital soon after and someone told him that Mickey would be having emergency surgery to remove the bullet. Ian sat down to wait in the same spot and position he was in now. 

He finally hears footsteps and someone clear their throat above him. The man calls out for the Milkovich family and Ian raises his head, making eye contact with the man in blue scrubs. 

"You here for uhh," the doctor looks at his clipboard, "Mickey Milkovich?" 

Ian nods.

"Come with me, son."

Ian follows the man to another closed off room. Ian sits down on another plastic chair of a different color. The doctor grabs a chair to sit in front of Ian and introduces himself. Ian just nods not offering himself an introduction. The doctor luckily doesn’t take it as rudeness. 

"I’ll just jump right too it then?"

Ian gestures an agreement.

"Okay. As you know he was in surgery for awhile to remove the bullet and stop the bleeding."

Ian nods. 

"It was uh. Touch and go for awhile. He lost a lot of blood." The doctor decided to rush it seeing Ian’s face "but he’s stable," Ian holds his breath as the doctor continues. "He very strong. He’ll make a full recovery." 

Ian lets the tears he had been holding back escape as he hides his head in his hands. The doctor pats him comfortingly on the shoulder. 

"He’s resting now. I’ll let you know when you can see him"

Ian nods his head as the doctor leaves him. He comes back soon after and leads Ian to Mickey.

"I’ll give you two a few minutes. We really want him to rest."

Ian smiles. “Thank you for…uhh for”

"Hey don’t worry about it. It’s my job." The doctor smiles at him and leaves him with alone with Mickey. 

Ian slowly walks over to the hospital bed, Mickey even paler than usual. His hand hovers over Mickey’s tatted ones, not sure whether to grab it or not. He almost has full faith Mickey could find the strength to smack him if he did so. Then again maybe not. Things are different with them. Ian isn’t blind to that. He reaches to gently put his hand to the side of Mickey’s face instead. _Like that’s any better_ Ian thinks. Mickey’s head turns towards him and his eyes flutter open. 

" Iannn?" he manages to get out.

"Yeah. Yeah it’s me." 

Mickey finds Ian’s wrist and grabs it feebly. 

"Were you touching my head?" he says, voice drowsy. 

Ian laughs. “Uh ha yeah. I wanted to see if you were umm awake. Sorry.”

"Nah. It’s uh. It’s nice." Mickey smiles his eyes now barely slits. He blinks trying to stay awake. 

Ian smirks to himself but notices Mickey struggling with consciousness. 

"Hey. Get some rest." Ian says to Mickey

"Well. Where will you be?" Mickey asks.

Ian titters. “I’ll be here in the morning don’t worry.”

"Eh I ain’t worrying. Just…just wondering."

"Okay, Mickey. Go to sleep. I’ll see you later."

"Mmmkay." Mickey mumbles before closing his eyes. After a few moments of staring at Mickey, putting into his mind that Mickey was in fact okay, Ian makes sure the brunette is asleep. He gets up and looks at Mickey longingly. He sighs not know whether he should or not but fuck it Mickey wouldn’t know anyway. He leans over the sleeping man and kisses him softly on the forehead and turns to leave. 

"I felt that."

He hears behind him and he laughs before he exits the hospital room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Bloody_Mary let me know if you wanted more. I wasn't sure how much you wanted :)


End file.
